The Plan
by auroragiza
Summary: Sakura Haruno lebih mencintai pekerjaannya dari pada kekasihnya sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha. Dia memilih menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Tapi benarkah begitu? Apa Sasuke akan diam saja sampai gadisnya itu bersedia melepaskan pekerjaannya?


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **The Story Is Mine**

 **.**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, and Unclear Storyline**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Plan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa terasa, satu tahun telah berlalu. Namun begitu berat dilalui oleh Sakura Haruno. Seorang jurnalis cantik yang memutuskan lebih memilih pekerjaannya dari pada mengikuti ajakan sang kekasih, Sasuke Uchiha menetap di Amerika. Di sana Sasuke diberi kepercayaan untuk memimpin salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha milik ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha.

Tidak bertemu selama satu tahun dan hanya berkomunikasi dengan _gadget_ , Sakura sekarang benar-benar menyesal dengan keputusannya. Dia belum pernah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh sebelumnya.

Sakura ingin menyusul Sasuke, tapi ia malu mengatakannya karena dia sendiri yang bersikeras untuk tinggal. Lagi pula sebelum pergi, Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia akan kembali ke Jepang dua tahun lagi untuk menjemput Sakura. Dan Sakura tak boleh menolak.

Ponsel Sakura berdering menandakan adanya pesan singkat yang masuk. Ia sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya sendiri. Dia memang tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Orang tuanya berada di daerah lain. Jauh dari perkotaan untuk menghabiskan masa tua mereka di tempat yang lebih tenang.

 _'Pagi, Sakura'_ , itulah isi pesan singkat dari Sasuke.

 _'Sore, Sasuke-kun'_ , balas Sakura. Ia sudah hafal perbedaan waktu tempat Sasuke berada.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya berdering lagi. Sasuke menelepon.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, sekarang aku sedang sarapan. Kau sudah pulang dari kerja?"

"Hn."

"Kau sedang di mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Di kafe."

"Sendirian?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn. Tadi aku bersama Naruto. Tapi dia pulang duluan karena harus menjemput Hinata."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ingin melihatmu. Kita _video call_ ," pinta Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke seperti biasa.

Sakura kesal. Sangat kesal. Sejak berpisah, Sakura belum pernah sekali pun melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Sekali ini saja," pinta Sakura lagi.

"Tidak," Sasuke tetap menolak.

"Apa susahnya? Kau hanya perlu menekan tombol video dipanggilan ini," Sakura mulai emosi karena kemarahan bertumpuk yang ia pendam dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu, _upload_ foto-foto terbarumu di Instagram. Aku lihat foto teratas di akunmu masih foto terakhir kita sehari sebelum kau pergi. Kau masih bisa membuka akunmu, kan? Atau kau membuat akun baru untuk bisa meng- _upload_ banyak foto yang tidak aku tahu?" Sakura mulai melantur.

"Aku sibuk Sakura."

Sakura langsung menutup telepon itu. Ia marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak Sakura memutuskan telepon dari Sasuke. Sakura bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sasuke malah mendiamkan dan tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Apa Sasuke marah? Tapi bukankah di sini Sakuralah yang marah? Mereka terkadang memang bertengkar. Namun tidak pernah selama ini.

Sepuluh hari lagi adalah hari jadi mereka ke-8 tahun. Mereka memang sudah menjalin hubungan sejak SMA. Apakah Sasuke masih mengingat tanggal itu? Sakura tidak tahu. Tapi dia memutuskan akan menghubungi Sasuke pada hari itu. Dia tidak menyukai hubungan yang menggantung.

"Hei, Jidat," Ino menghampiri Sakura yang sedang makan siang di kantin kantor tempatnya bekerja.

"Hai Ino," Sakura menyapa sahabatnya itu.

"Mukamu kelihatan kusut. Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino yang menyadari Sakura terlihat berwajah sendu belakangan ini.

"Ba-Baik. Kami baik-baik saja," Sakura memaksakan tersenyum. Tapi, tentu saja Ino tahu jika Sakura berbohong.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bercerita sekarang," Ino mengerti Sakura ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Ino juga tahu, Sakura akan menceritakan semuanya saat dia tidak menemukan jalan keluar atau saat masalah itu sudah selesai agar Ino tahu apa yang Sakura alami.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, bagaimana kalau hari Minggu kita ke pantai?" ajak Ino.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau pasti mengajak Sai. Kau akan sibuk bermesraan dan aku diabaikan."

Sai adalah tunangan Ino sekaligus sepupu jauh Sasuke. Dia seorang fotografer profesional.

"Tenang saja Sakura. Aku sudah mengajak Tenten. Dia mau ikut," kata Ino.

"Dia tidak pergi berkencan dengan Neji?"

"Tidak. Neji sedang ada urusan. Dari pada bosan di rumah, Tenten lebih memilih ikut kita pergi. Bagaimana Sakura? Kau harus ikut. Kurasa kau perlu menyegarkan pikiranmu."

"Baiklah," akhirnya Sakura setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah _anniversary_ ke-8 Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura menunggu hingga sore untuk menelepon Sasuke yang masih tidak menghubunginya.

Panggilan pertama Sakura tersambung. Namun tidak diangkat.

Sakura mencoba menelepon Sasuke lagi 15 menit kemudian. Tidak diangkat juga. Sakura coba sekali lagi dan tetap tak ada jawaban.

Saat Sakura memutuskan menyerah dan menunggu Sasuke yang menghubunginya duluan, ponselnya bersuara. Bukan telepon atau pesan singkat dari Sasuke, melainkan notifikasi dari Instagram. Sakura kecewa, namun segera berubah cerah saat melihat Sasuke men- _tag_ Sakura dalam fotonya. Sakura sangat penasaran foto apa yang diunggah Sasuke.

"Ini kan..." Sakura terkejut sekaligus sangat senang.

Ada dua foto baru di Instagram Sasuke. Foto yang pertama adalah foto Sakura dan Sasuke yang diambil dari tempat terpisah lalu dijadikan satu. Sakura ingat foto dirinya itu diambil saat ke taman bermain bersama Ino dan Sai bulan lalu. Sai yang memotretnya. Sai bilang, dia ingin mengambil foto dengan tema _best friend_. Dia meminta Ino dan Sakura menjadi modelnya.

Posenya adalah Sakura dan Ino berdiri berhadapan di depan sebuah dinding kaca yang memisahkan keduanya. Salah satu telapak tangan mereka menyentuh dinding kaca pada satu titik yang sama. Telapak tangan keduanya seharusnya bertemu bila tidak dipisahkan oleh dinding kaca. Sakura dan Ino tampak tersenyum dan Sai memotret mereka dari arah samping.

Namun dalam foto di Instagram Sasuke, posisi Ino digantikan oleh Sasuke. Sama persis, hanya saja latar belakangnya berbeda. Menunjukkan kalau foto itu diambil di suatu tempat di Amerika. Dalam foto itu Sasuke tidak tersenyum. Namun bila melihat foto mereka yang telah digabungkan, mata _onyx_ Sasuke terlihat menatap Sakura dalam dan penuh kerinduan.

Sakura tahu ada yang meng- _edit_ foto itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai. Sakura pun ingat sesuatu. Sai pergi ke Amerika untuk mengikuti pameran foto internasional dua bulan lalu. Sepertinya saat itulah Sai mengambil gambar Sasuke. Sakura menerka-nerka.

Foto kedua yang diunggah Sasuke adalah sebuah gambar kata-kata berisi tulisan _'Happy Anniversary, Sakura'_.

'Dia ingat! Dia mengingatnya!' batin Sakura senang bukan main.

Sakura kembali mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat sih," gumam Sakura. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir dalam kamar di apartemennya sembari menghentakkan kakinya sesekali.

Sebuah notifikasi dari Instagram muncul lagi. Sasuke men- _tag_ lagi Sakura dalam fotonya. Seperti foto yang pertama, foto ini juga gabungan dari dua foto yang diambil dari tempat terpisah. Sakura tahu itu adalah foto yang diambil Sai saat mereka di pantai minggu kemarin.

Sai menjadikan Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten modelnya kala itu. Dia juga memberikan kostum khusus untuk dipakai oleh para modelnya. Sebuah kaus putih bertuliskan _'Yes'_ untuk Sakura, _'Or'_ untuk Ino, dan _'No'_ untuk Tenten. Mereka di foto satu persatu dengan latar belakang langit senja. Sai bilang akan menyatukan foto mereka untuk membentuk kata _'Yes Or No'_. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti saat itu. Sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Sai memiliki rencana bersama Sasuke untuk mengejutkannya.

Dalam foto itu, Sakura berpose cantik sambil menahan rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin dengan tangan kirinya. Cuaca pada hari itu memang berangin. Sementara untuk foto Sasuke, juga berlatarkan pantai dan langit senja di negeri Paman Sam. Sai benar-benar hebat dalam menyatukan kedua foto itu. Walau diambil dari tempat berbeda, namun tampak pas.

Sasuke memakai kaus putih dan memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Sangat tampan. Ia tampak menatap kamera dan juga tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Sakura benar-benar merasa dikerjai.

Dan hal yang paling membuat Sakura merona merah adalah tulisan di kaus yang dipakai Sasuke.

 _'Sakura, will you marry me?'_

Sasuke melamar Sakura secara tidak langsung. Bahkan Sakura tidak perlu menjawabnya karena di foto itu dia memakai kaus bertuliskan _'Yes'_. Sasuke memang tipe orang yang tidak menerima penolakan.

Sakura tidak mencoba menelepon Sasuke lagi. Ia berniat untuk memberikan komentar pada foto-foto yang diunggah Sasuke. Saat itulah, bel di apartemen Sakura berbunyi. Sakura pun bergegas menuju pintu. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendapati Sasuke berdiri di sana.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis saat melihat Sakura. Ia hendak menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberikan bunga yang ia bawa, namun Sakura langsung menghambur memeluknya tanpa basa-basi. Sakura tak dapat menahannya lagi. Setetes air mata kebahagiaan melucur turun dari iris _emerald_ -nya.

"Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Aku di sini, Sakura," Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan untuk melepaskan kerinduan.

Setelah pelukan mereka terlepas, Sakura menerima bunga dari Sasuke. Memeluk buket bunga itu dan menyesap wanginya yang masih segar.

"Sasuke- _kun_ jahat! Kenapa tidak menghubungiku sama sekali!" Sakura kembali teringat kemarahannya tempo hari. Ia memukul-mukul dada Sasuke dengan bunga pemberian Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kita," jelas Sasuke.

"A-Apa?!" Sakura langsung berhenti memukul Sasuke. Bertambah lagi kejutan menyenangkan yang diterimanya.

"Aku memajukan rencanaku. Aku tak ingin menunggu satu tahun lagi untuk menjemputmu. Kita akan menikah di Amerika dua minggu lagi."

"Tapi pekerjaanku..." Sakura ragu.

"Kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu dari pada aku lagi?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu. Aku belum mengajukan pengunduran diri. Kalau tiba-tiba a-"

"Aku mengenal atasanmu. Dia sudah menyetujuinya," potong Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sakura lega. Ia akhirnya mantap untuk melepaskan pekerjaannya.

"Sakura, _I love you_ ," Sakura merasakan rona-rona kemerahan mulai menjalari pipinya.

" _I love you too_ , Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
